Murder trilogy capítulo Final: Bonnie was a friend of mine
by pr0tista
Summary: Última parte de "Murder trilogy" Marceline sufre de problemas de alcoholismo y desordenes mentales que pronto se le juntan con una segunda adicción; la dependencia al amor de una persona que probablemente no nació para ella.


**Murder trilogy capítulo Final: Bonnie was a friend of mine**

**A/N: **Hello friends, trouble relaxing? How about a hot cup of bubbline fanfiction? DE VERDAD UNA ENORME DISCULPA por el horrible y larguísimo retraso, podría hacer muchas excusas pero quien sea estudiante me entenderá a la perfección, ahora me siento feliz de que por fin me pude dar un respiro para terminar lo que tenía pendiente, se los debo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y en general muchas gracias por leerme, ya vienen las vacaciones y espero estar de vuelta pronto con mucho yuri y un poco de Finnceline ;) De igual manera, cualquier requisición especial en AU's de hora de aventura, estaría encantada de complacerles, siéntanse libres de seguirme en tumblr y mensajearme todo lo que se les venga a la mente muchísimas gracias de nuevo y sin más que decir, les entrego el último capítulo de Murder Trilogy,

**Disclaimer: **Nosoy dueña de nada excepto de mi sucia mente y la PC donde estoy tipeando esto.

**Summary: **Última parte de "Murder trilogy" Marceline sufre de problemas de alcoholismo y desordenes mentales que pronto se le juntan con una segunda adicción; la dependencia al amor de una persona que probablemente no nació para ella.

_There ain't no motive for this crime,_

_Bonnie was a friend of mine._

Nunca he sido una persona que se apegue a los reglamentos, debo decir que en mi vida he tenido uno que otro roce con la ley, pero jamás había estado en una sala de interrogación. Frente a mi hay un tipo con una insignia colgando de su cuello y una chaqueta de cuero café que a mi gusto lo hace ver como un estereotipo de policía de serie de televisión. Cuando habla escupe mucho, creo que su adn ha de estar por todo el lugar, con todo lo que me ha gritado. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que revela secretos íntimos así nadamás.

-Señorita Abadeer, ya tenemos pruebas que nos dicen el tipo de relación que usted mantenía con Bonnibel. Todo lo que tenemos es suficiente para inculparla.

-Dígame qué más quiere saber. No hay motivos para que yo cometiera ese crimen. Bonnie sólo era mi amiga.

La habitación donde he estado sentada las últimas horas carece de decoración alguna, fue lo primero que noté. Es demasiado simple, las paredes son blancas, de ese tono de blanco puro que da una sensación inmensa de vacío, excepto por la pared que está a mi derecha, que tiene una ventana simulando un espejo, donde sólo hay vista desde afuera hacia adentro. Detrás de esa ventana está, presumiblemente, medio departamento de policía, junto con el oficial que me estaba interrogando no muy amablemente y el abogado que me confirió el estado, se llama Simon Petricov, según recuerdo. Enfrente de mí hay una mesa cromada larga y fría, y sobre ella el vaso de café que me trajo amablemente el señor Simon. La silla en la que estoy sentada es terriblemente incómoda, pero no creo que me dejen aquí por mucho tiempo. Mis muñecas están algo lastimadas y enrojecidas por la presión que ejercieron las esposas que me pusieron cuando llegaron a mi casa, caray, todo fue tan rápido… Cuando llamaron a la puerta y comenzaron a vociferar mi nombre, yo tardé un poco en abrir, no por mala educación o miedo, es que estaba tirada en la sala y cuando menos quería ponerme algo de ropa. Finn había estado en mi casa unas horas antes y bueno, debo admitir que desde que Bonnie no está aquí me he sentido un tanto sola, así que llamé a mi amigo el más leal de todos, y creo que de alguna manera nos hice un poco más feliz a ambos, sobre todo a él, que había esperado tanto tiempo a que pasara eso. Nunca me lo dijo, pero yo lo sabía cada que llegaba a verme reflejaba felicidad con la intensidad de mil soles, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Eso, o el hecho de que accedió a traerme otra botella de whisky. Bueno, el caso es que apenas alcancé a ponerme la ropa cuando los oficiales de policía ya habían forzado mi puerta de entrada. Debo admitir que creí que tardarían menos, digo, pasaron dos semanas completas, incluso tuve tiempo de llamar a los chicos y decirles que renunciaba a la banda y que no me llamaran. Keila vino a mi casa pero yo no tuve paciencia para explicarle lo que había pasado de tan sólo pensar en todo el regaño que me iba a dar, entonces me decidí a no abrir la puerta, después de 40 minutos de espera sucumbió y se fue.

Unos días después la visita inesperada fue de Guy, que además de golpear la puerta en repetidas ocasiones se tomó la libertad de vociferar en un tono exageradamente molesto que sabía que yo estaba adentro y que si no lo dejaba entrar no me contaría nada acerca del genial acuerdo al que acababa de llegar con su amigo que trabaja en una de las firmas discográficas más importantes del país y que sobre mí recaería el desperdicio del talento de Marceline y las Reinas del Grito. Él y sus malas mentiras fueron bastante pacientes, esperaron sesenta minutos.

En fin, el único que entró a mi departamento en las pasadas dos semanas había sido Finn, después de que lo llamé argumentando que necesitaba hablar con alguien y que él era el único que podía entrar a mi departamento sin necesidad de que yo tuviera que levantarme de donde estaba, por el hecho de que poseía una copia de las llaves. Pero las cosas dieron un giro dramático cuando después de levantarse medio desnudo de mi cama se dirigió a la sala de estar y encendió la televisión; las noticias locales como siempre derrochaban amarillismo inútil hasta que la nota roja apareció en primer plano; "A una semana y media del inicio de la búsqueda de la desaparecida hija del candidato perteneciente al partido rosa, acaba de hacerse pública la noticia de que su cuerpo ha sido encontrado por el escuadrón marítimo de buzos, cerca de la costa a menos de un kilómetro de la orilla, cerca de la zona residencial. Se sabe que la causa de muerte no fue ahogamiento, si no asfixia. Las indagaciones adecuadas están siendo efectuadas en este momento, aún no se sabe de ningún culpable pero hay rumores de que fue secuestrada y asesinada por gente del grupo no simpatizante del partido del candidato padre de la joven, como amenaza directa ante el inminente triunfo de éste. El candidato no ha dado, hasta el momento, ruedas de prensa ni declaraciones, sin embargo, ante la decisión de la policía de hacer pública la información con respecto a las investigaciones, expresó por medio de las redes sociales, su inmenso dolor ante la pérdida de su hija mayor, pero de igual manera recalcó la confianza que tiene en que los medios de justicia locales encontrarán a los culpables de semejante atrocidad, como lo harían por cualquier otro ciudadano. Dijo que no desertará de tomar protesta del cargo que le será conferido y que incluso lo tomará con más seriedad, ocupándose de inmediato de cualquier deficiencia que pueda haber en la seguridad pública de la ciudad, ante esto, los…"

Me sorprendió un poco la manera tan desalmada en que el bastardo tomó la muerte de su hija como una medida de corroborar su simpatía con el pueblo y para hacer hincapié en lo súper productiva y vanguardista que sería su época de cargo. Pero luego Finn apagó el televisor y volteó a verme, el color de su cara había desaparecido y creo que de ante mano sabía que la zona residencial que mencionaron era exactamente la zona donde él estaba parado en ese instante y la costa que acababa de divisar antes de llegar a mi casa. Se levantó del sillón y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a mi habitación. Se puso la camisa que había dejado tirada en el suelo, me miró preocupado mientras yo me servía whisky en un vaso con hielo y me preguntó con un miedo casi infantil, si yo seguía saliendo con Bonnibel, porque por todo lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros, supuso que no era así, y que ya entendía por qué cada que venía para acá había montones de autos de policía alrededor, aunque lo atribuía a que simplemente la seguridad de la zona había mejorado. Tomé su mano y noté como temblaba y se puso fría, cosa que era rara en Finn, porque siempre podía confiar en que si todo el mundo era frío como hielo del ártico, el siempre estaría tibio para mí. Pero esta vez estaba asustado, asustado como jamás lo había visto. Solté su mano y calmadamente recogí los pantalones que estaban tirados a un lado mío. Se los entregué, acomodé su cabello rubio y le besé la frente. Entonces pasó algo que no esperaba que pasara y no me fue del todo agradable, me abrazó muy fuerte, y me sentí muy pequeña a comparación suya. Me abrazó y de un momento a otro comencé a sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por mi espalda y quemando mi piel cual si estuvieran hechas de un líquido corrosivo. Su pecho comenzó a producir unos temblores que movían todo a mi alrededor y el ruido que hizo al llorar desgarró mi alma, me dieron ganas de vomitar y de lanzarme por la ventana, entonces me separé de él y le pedí que se fuera lo antes posible. Insistió mucho en dejarme ese estúpido sombrero con orejas de osito que usaba siempre que venía a mi casa para hacerme reír.

Cuando finalmente se había ido, volví a tirarme en mi alfombra hasta que en mi sistema había suficiente alcohol para dejarme medio inconsciente. Unas horas después llamaron a mi puerta los oficiales de policía, y yo rogué por qué no hubieran interceptado a Finn en el camino, no quería meterlo en problemas. Y es que aunque le prometí a Bonnibel que nadie jamás sabría lo que pasaba entre nosotras, no pude evitar contarle a Finn, viendo como se le iluminaba la mirada cuando le relataba cómo me sentía y todo el amor que derrochaba por esa mujer, a pesar de que sabía que cuando estaba solo se lamentaba de que todo eso no fuera gracias a él. Aún así siempre he sabido que es una de las pocas personas que realmente se alegraba de verme feliz, de las pocas personas que se daba el tiempo para escuchar todo lo que yo quería decir, y eso me hacía de alguna manera, querer seguir teniéndolo a mi alrededor, de manera muy egoísta solamente cuando yo lo necesitaba. Y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamás podré musitar lo mucho que me dio, lo mucho que le importo, lo incondicional que es, todas las veces que le permití verme llorar. Total, Finn jamás dijo nada a nadie e incluso le daba miedo mencionar el tema sin que yo lo trajera a flote primero, y estoy segura de que si fuese conveniente lo negaría todo incluso a costa de su propia vida. Aunque por mi parte puede estar seguro de que estoy al tanto de que toda la verdad ya se sabe y que sobre él no debe quedar culpa alguna si alguien lo obliga a que diga lo que sabe, y quisiera tener una manera de decírselo, con tal de no imaginarlo sufriendo por causa mía.

Para ser honesta, en este momento mi cabeza divaga demasiado. No estoy segura de qué hora es, pero por la manera en que me siento y las miradas de la gente que he visto, creo que aún no sale el sol. Por una parte, siento como si todo ya estuviera muy claro, solo que aún hay demasiada información que procesar, y mis párpados se sienten muy pesados. Mis ojos se cierran y mis manos están en el volante de mi auto, es de noche y el asfalto está mojado. El semáforo se pone en verde y piso el acelerador, las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en el asfalto que parece un espejo. Puedo oler la humedad y la música que sale de las bocinas entra por mis oídos, la repite mi boca y me llena el alma. Piso el acelerador a fondo y no existe nada más. Mi nostalgia y yo, mi tristeza y yo. Nada que ser, nada que necesitar, nada que perder, nadie a quién perder. La escena cambia y ahora mis manos tocan el bajo y frente a mi hay un micrófono, miro hacia adelante y una multitud grita mi nombre. La escena cambia de nuevo y ahora mis manos se aferran a mi oso de peluche, y estoy en mi cama de cuando era pequeña, entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abre y la mujer más hermosa del mundo se me acerca y me arropa mientras me canta una canción de cuna. La veo y me siento orgullosa de mi misma cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me parezco a ella, me heredó su cabello más negro que la noche, sus ojos cafés y esa cara angularmente perfecta. La escena se disuelve y estoy en mi casa, acostada en mi cama, y ahora mis manos recorren la espalda desnuda de Bonnibel, que está acostada a mi lado, enredada en mis sábanas. De pronto mis manos se transforman en garras, y yo me convierto en lobo. Cuando me doy cuenta entre mis fauces está el sabor de su piel mezclado con un horrible sabor a sangre y a mis pies hay restos humanos y sábanas teñidas de rojo escarlata. Miro hacia adelante y ahí está mi padre, riéndose orgulloso, llamándome para ir hacia él, pero ya he vuelto a mi forma humana y tengo miedo de ir con él, un miedo que nunca había sentido, un miedo que recorre mi espina y me estruja el pecho, me impide respirar. Entonces la puerta se abre y mis ojos hacen lo mismo.

-Señorita Abadeer… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, Si claro. ¿Qué pasa Simon? ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Me temo que no, señorita. Los oficiales han encontrado varias pruebas en su casa y en casa de la señorita Bonnibel, incluso tienen una persona que sabe algo acerca del caso.

-¿Alguien sabe algo? ¿Quién?

-Parece ser un conocido suyo, bueno, de ambas partes, un tal Guy. Pero no es conveniente que sigamos hablando al respecto ahora, aquí. La trasladarán al deparo de detenidos y ahí hablaremos. Necesito que me cuente claramente cada detalle de lo sucedido, para agilizar el proceso, y ver de qué manera puedo ayudarla. Después le indicaré correctamente lo que le dirá a los oficiales, hizo muy bien en no contarles toda la historia antes de que yo llegara.

La puerta se abre y un oficial de policía me indica que me levante y me vuelve a esposar, me parece ridículo que tenga que hacerlo, siendo que el deparo de detenidos está a pocos metros de la sala de interrogación. Cuando finalmente estoy adentro, me doy cuenta de que para mi suerte, esta noche no hay nadie más, estoy sola. Claro, puedo atribuírselo a la posibilidad del escándalo mediático que desencadenaría que más gente de la necesaria esté enterada que la hija del candidato estuviera involucrada en un romance lésbico. Creo que Simon habla con los policías porque ya ha tardado un rato, así que simplemente decido que es tiempo para otra ronda de analizamiento profundo de la situación. Primero, vaya tipo tan desequilibrado el abogado, que parece que quiere poner empeño en defender o aminorarle la carga a una horrible bestia asesina. Que ahora que lo pongo en palabras, me ha puesto la carne de gallina referirme a mí misma como una asesina. Luego recuerdo que soy hija de mi padre y ya no suena tan ilógico. Segundo, parece que Bonnie no fue capaz de mantener el secreto que ella misma pidió que permaneciera en ese status, ¿Quién más que ella o yo pudo haberle contado a Guy lo que estaba pasando? Por lo menos estoy segura de que yo no lo hice. Tal vez el tipo se dio cuenta por si mismo hace tiempo, tal vez se dio cuenta desde el principio y ahora está recuperando el orgullo masculino que perdió cuando le robé a su novia… pero eso es lo de menos. En todo plan maestro siempre hay algún error y parece que a final de cuentas no fuimos capaces de guardar totalmente el secreto.

Simon regresa y entra conmigo al deparo, estoy decidida a indagar en el porqué de tomar mi caso. El porqué de querer encontrar una forma de hacer todo más fácil de llevar.

-Simon… dime algo, ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? Mírame ahora mismo, aquí, sentada, dócil, débil. Contrasta la imagen que ves ahora con la imagen de lo que sabes que hice.

-Señorita, yo… no creo que usted sea mala, simplemente es que hay situaciones que sacan lo peor de nosotros. Por la información que me han dado me imagino cómo pasó todo, a pesar de que no lo he escuchado directamente de usted. Sin embargo esto no se trata de lo que yo crea o no crea. Obviamente usted hizo algo malo pero debe haber atenuantes mentales o emocionales que lo haga un poco más… justificable, entendible. Lo que le pido es que me cuente a detalle todo lo que pasó y la relación que llevaba con la señorita Bonnibel. A pesar de que todo esto no será fácil, usted sabe que la familia de su… amiga, es muy poderosa.

-Te lo diré, Simon, no tengo miedo alguno. Pero quiero que me digas por qué estás abogando por hacerle las cosas más fáciles a una asesina.

Simon mira hacia abajo y nerviosamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar acomoda su barba y sus bigotes blancos. Le calculo por lo menos unos 50 años de edad pero la expresión de su rostro en este momento lo hace ver mucho más viejo. Levanta la mirada y aclara su garganta.

-Su padre, es Hunson Abadeer, ¿Cierto?

-Si, es él, supongo que por estos lugares su reputación lo precede.

-Claro, pero no es sólo eso. Tal vez usted no lo recuerde, pero, hace años, cuando paso el… asunto con su madre, yo llevé el caso. Sé por lo que usted ha pasado, bueno, no lo sé por seguro, pero me lo imagino. Le juro que hice todo lo que pude por conseguirle un buen lugar de adopción, pero…

-Bueno, así si lo entiendo, Simon. No hay necesidad de mencionarlo, mi vida no fue tan mala, quiero decir, me mantuve en el albergue hasta que fui demasiado vieja para estar ahí y después comencé a trabajar y todas esas cosas, si lo que te preocupa es que haya estado en la calle o algo parecido, no fue así. Incluso si así hubiera sido me las hubiera arreglado, siendo una Abadeer y eso… si. Como sea, de vez en cuando visitaba a mi padre. Hace dos años falleció dentro de la cárcel, por un infarto.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, de verdad.

-Yo no. Que no te de miedo decirlo, Simon, él asesinó a mi madre. La golpeó hasta que la mató. Era un alcohólico golpeador.

-Lo sé. Por eso en cuanto escuché su apellido tomé su caso. Porque sé que hay atenuantes suficientes para de alguna manera justificar sus acciones. Usted no se merecía pasar por todo eso, y de alguna manera lo que ha pasado no es del todo su culpa. Tenga por seguro que por obvias razones ni su nombre ni el tipo de relación que llevaba con la señorita Bonnibel serán difundidos en los medios de comunicación, pero es necesario aclarar el asunto ante las autoridades.

-¿Entonces tu 'candidato' ya pagó el suficiente dinero para que nadie sepa que su hijita se acostaba con otra mujer? Estoy seguro que ya le dijeron, ¿Crees que venga a verme? ¿Cuánto crees que tarde a venir a escupirme en la cara? ¿O siquiera me dará la cara? ¿O estará tan enojado por saber cómo se portaba su hija que ni siquiera se parará por aquí? ¿Me van a dar cadena perpetua o por no hacer ruido simplemente me dejarán pudrirme en la cárcel?

Simon le da un apretoncito a mi mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el contacto humano no me causa dolor ni malestar. Yo lo miro y respiro profundamente, luego comienzo a hablar. Por primera vez y ya con una justificación más entendible me veo a mi misma de alguna manera admitiendo el tipo de relación que llevaba con Bonnibel, y debo decir que me siento un poco mal, pero vamos, he cumplido mi promesa, ¿O no? Bonnie, puedes estar segura que sólo he dicho que somos amigas, nada más. Que como me lo pediste tantas veces no le he dicho ni a Simon ni nadie más lo mucho que te adoré, lo mucho que pensaba en ti, las noches que pasé en vela llorando por ti, por saberte en brazos ajenos. Los mucho que te necesitaba conmigo todo el tiempo para sentir que mi corazón bombeaba sangre humana y no esa sustancia espesa y desagradable que me heredó Hunson. Omití todo ese tipo de detalles que nunca quisiste que mencionara por considerarlos irrelevantes. Aunque si le tuve que mencionar que éramos amantes, le tuve que decir cómo te robaba de los brazos de tus amorosos padres para arrastrarte a esos lugares de perdición a los que te encantaba ir conmigo. No le mencioné cuánto te gustaba que te cantara al oído o los lugares donde siempre querías que te besara, lo mucho que disfrutabas jugar con mi cabello o la manera en que te quedabas dormida recostada en mi regazo, pero si le tuve que mencionar todas esas veces que te vi con Guy o con otro tipo, o con otro o con otro diferente… lo siento. No fue mi intención ser tan desagradable, hacerte ver como una cualquiera, alguien tan refinada y propia como tú lo fuiste. Pero, no tenía caso seguirlo ocultando, de cualquier manera, a como está la situación Guy dirá todo tarde o temprano, y espero que por su discreción futura en cuanto a los detalles del asunto, tu padre lo recompense adecuadamente.

Simon escucha atentamente cada cosa que digo y algunas veces me pide en que entre en mayor detalle acerca de algunos asuntos, sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la parte de la noche en la playa, me detiene.

-Señorita Marceline, tal vez esto esté fuera de contexto, pero antes de que proceda, quiero que sepa que… bueno, mejor dicho de alguna manera quiero hacerle sentir que entiendo todo por lo que ha pasado y que realmente la impotencia de no poder mejorar su situación en aquel momento de alguna manera me agobia ahora, y que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si…

-No, Simon, no hubieran. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, yo soy así, así nací, nací con sangre de demonio, y tú lo sabes, tú conociste a mi padre. No hay esperanza para gente como nosotros. Te voy a contar como fue. Antes de que pasar por ella, yo sabía… sabía que me había engañado, y sé que ella ya se imaginaba que yo sabía pero aún así tuvo el descaro de ir a verme y… me enfureció de una manera que jamás me había enfurecido antes. Algo dentro de mí, dentro de mi cabeza se encendió, un impulso enorme… es como si ya supiera lo que iba a hacer inconscientemente pero conscientemente me lo negaba a mi misma; entonces comencé a preparar todo. Pasé por ella y en cuanto la vi, me transformé en una bestia. Llegamos a la playa, hablamos, pero ya nada era lo mismo. Ella terminó conmigo, me dijo que me quería pero que tenía que irse. Yo la retuve, la abracé por última vez y tapé su boca con mi mano y la apreté muy fuerte, me había jurado a mí misma que aquella noche no la dejaría ir, ni esa noche ni nunca. Entonces dejó de respirar y yo la envolví en la manta… la cargué en mis brazos y la dejé ir entre las olas. No quería verla con nadie más. No quería que me volviera a hacer sufrir, no quería seguir dependiendo de sus muestras de cariño, se su aceptación, de seguir perdiendo la paciencia por no poder ser suficiente para ella. Y me enfureció todo lo que me había hecho… entonces todo lo malo que hay dentro de mí tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y, la maté. Tomé su último aliento yo misma, el último latido de su corazón, fue mío. Creo que ya sabía que todo iba a terminar así, creo que todos lo sabían. Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿Sabes? Claro que lo sabes, tú conociste a mi padre.

Asiente con la cabeza y aprieta un poco mi hombro. Se levanta y el oficial que custodia la puerta del deparo, la abre para que pueda salir. Cuando ya ha salido, desde afuera se dirige a mi.

-Temprano por la mañana, la trasladarán a su lugar de custodia permanente, y más tarde iré a verla para informarle la fecha de su juicio, supongo que será lo más pronto posible. Trate de dormir un poco.

-¿Simon? ¿Podrías… avisarle a mi amigo Finn lo que está pasando?

-Oh, claro, si no se preocupe yo lo llamaré. Buenas noches.

En cuanto Simon sale de mi campo de visión, mis ojos se cierran, pero en mis sueños no veo nada. No sueño acerca de nada, finalmente mi cabeza está vacía de pensamientos innecesarios. Unas horas después un oficial me despierta y me saca por la parte trasera de la comisaría, posiblemente por miedo a la presencia de periodistas por la entrada principal. La luz del día me lastima los ojos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia porque posiblemente sea una de las últimas veces que la vea en mucho tiempo. Quisiera disfrutar el viaje en auto, como cualquiera se pudiera imaginar siempre me han gustado los viajes en auto, pero esta parte de la ciudad no es mi favorita porque no se puede disfrutar del olor de la brisa marina, siendo que por aquí estamos un tanto alejados de la costa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, lo primero que hacen es preguntarme mi nombre y la razón por la que estoy aquí. Se me ha indicado que diga "asesinato en primer grado" así que lo hago, y las oficiales que me registran me revisan exhaustivamente de arriba hacia abajo, para después hacer que pe despoje de la ropa que traigo puesta y entregarme la ropa que debo usar dentro de la prisión. Cabe mencionar que nunca he sido la fan más grande del color anaranjado pero no es como si aquí tuviera otra opción. Cuando estoy lista se me entrega una almohada y un juego se sábanas y un oficial me escolta hacia mi confinamiento.

La escena típica de las burlas hacia la recién llegada se lleva a cabo como lo presentía, en el camino, el oficial que me escolta me ha advertido que si quiero que el jurado tenga un poco de piedad, bajo ninguna circunstancia debo hablar con nadie de la razón por la que estoy aquí, y que mejor vaya pensando en una buena historia, porque cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca repercutirá directamente en mi condena, si es que puede ser aún peor. Sinceramente en este momento yo sólo pienso en si realmente en algún punto de mi vida me imaginé que algo como lo que me está pasando ahora sería la cúspide de todo el tiempo que he pasado en este mundo, porque siento una tranquilidad inigualable. Probablemente esa tranquilidad que sienten las personas mayores cuando se jubilan y no tienen que trabajar nunca más, así me siento. Tal vez esto es lo que siempre he necesitado, ser un animal controlado, totalmente controlado. Aquí de antemano todo aspecto de mi vida será vigilado con lupa, horarios, actividades, relaciones, todo. Estoy tan feliz de no haber sido tan egoísta como mi padre, de no haber dejado mi semilla en este mundo, no haberme reproducido. Ahora, aquí encerrada en estas cuatro paredes todo es simple; no soy nada.

Por un momento lo fui, fui lo que sentía, fui las cosas horribles que hice, fui todas las personas a las que lastimé, ahora puedo vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que no tengo que ser nada, para nadie.

Pero luego abro de nuevo mis ojos cuando, en medio del barullo del mediodía en mi primer día de enclaustramiento, mi celda se abre y un guardia me indica que debe llevarme a la sala de visitas porque mi abogado vino a verme.

Simon está sentado en la desierta sala de visitas, y cuando me ve entrar se levanta, en un gesto de educación que me parece exagerado para las circunstancias, yo solo asiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo y me siento frente a él. Recuerdo de un momento a otro la razón por la que pudiese querer hablar conmigo y de mi boca sale impulsivamente una palabra que había querido esconder en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente.

-…Finn?

-Señorita Marceline, lo siento mucho, hice todo lo que pude, pero no se me permitió comunicarme con nadie relativo a usted. Las personas que se encargan más a fondo del… caso… me han dicho que ya han hablado con cualquier persona que sepa algo y les han dado las mismas indicaciones que a usted, no se puede hablar de ello bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lamentablemente también se les ha prohibido volver a tener cualquier contacto con usted, por lo que, bueno, de verdad lo siento. En cuanto al juicio, se ha fechado para dentro de…

-Está bien. Cuando llegue el día me sacarán de la celda, está bien. Todo es como debe ser, no te disculpes, se que hiciste lo posible, pero así debe ser. Solo quisiera haber podido despedirme de él, no estoy realmente interesada en nadie más allá afuera. Gracias Simon.

Estiro mi mano hacia Simon, él la toma y la aprieta por unos segundos con sus dos manos. Nos miramos a los ojos y veo el vacío en la mirada de Simon, la impotencia. Me gustaría decirle que no es necesario que se sienta así, quisiera que no hubiera conocido a nadie que tuviera que ver conmigo, pero supongo que ahora ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, excepto esperar que no le afecte por mucho tiempo.

A todo esto, es inmensamente inútil sentir nostalgia, pero en el trayecto de la sala de visitas a mi celda, he pensado un poco en Finn, en haber traído conmigo el sombrerito ridículo que me había dejado, pero las posesiones con valor sentimental sólo nos atan a personas que tarde o temprano serán tocadas por la mano de la muerte. Todo, querido lector, todo en este mundo tiene un fin, el amor, el dolor, la alegría, todo. Todo menos la soledad. Esto de algún modo podría parecer trsite, pero, veámoslo por el lado existencialista; ¿Preferiríamos vivir nuestras vidas con el peso de la incomodidad de buscar morir felices, amados, o preferiríamos tener una vida simple y ordenada, controlada y solitaria? ¿Preferiríamos tratar de ser algo, o confortarnos con saber que no debemos ni podemos ser nada?

Hoy, aquí y ahora, yo me quedo con el confort, estoy donde debo estar. Estoy donde ya no puedo volver a lastimar a nadie.

_Prefacio_

Los días que he pasado aquí han sido los días en que me he sentido más tranquila mentalmente. Nadie se me acerca, nadie me fastidia, de alguna manera la gente que controla este lugar se ha encargado de mantener a todos al margen. La paz de la soledad absoluta me ha drenado por dentro, ya casi no recuerdo quien soy.

A veces pienso que voy a morir pronto, que soy como un reloj de arena que cada día se va quedando vacío, y eso es bueno. Aún recuerdo un poco del juicio, la manera en que el padre de Bonnie me miró y sonrió cuando se dictó la sentencia… nadie más vio esa sonrisa, pero yo la vi, fue débil y estaba llena de autosatisfacción. Me alegra que el tipo tenga lo que quiere, pero siento un poco de pena por su esposa, de alguna manera tengo un poco de fe en que ella si esté adoleciendo la pérdida de su hija. A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de Bonnie si aún estuviera viva, si la hubieran obligado a casarse, si hubiera sido feliz… pero de nuevo me reitero que la felicidad humana es subjetiva y realmente jamás moriremos plenamente felices con lo que fuimos. Todos tenemos un destino final común, mis emociones simplemente me hicieron llevarla a ella hacia ese destino un poco más rápido de lo que debió haber sido. A veces, también, pienso un poco en Finn, pero ya cada día los rostros de la gente por la que algún día sentí algo se van borrando de mi memoria. De cualquier forma, nada se compara con la paz mental y emocional que se adquiere cuando no se es nada… cuando no se siente nada.

Así debe de ser, al menos para mí.

Cierro mis ojos y estoy recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en mi auto, el asfalto está mojado y el aire está húmedo. He llegado a la costa, y me detengo para admirar por unos momentos el mar. A lo lejos una silueta femenina camina por la orilla y se dirige poco a poco hacia mí. Tengo miedo de que sea Bonnie… tal vez esté enojada, y con mucha razón. Pero mientras más se acerca noto que su cabello no es rosa, es negro, igual al mío. Bajo de mi auto y me apresuro hacia la figura que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

Abrazo a mi madre. Mis ojos no vuelven a abrirse.


End file.
